Model Behaviour
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Modern AU: Journalist Arthur Pendragon isn't happy at the concept of interviewing a bunch of airheads, even if they are models. However maybe one of the models will be able to change his views. Slight Arwen


**AN: Just a little modern AU; I own nothing.**

Arthur Pendragon muttered under his breath as he pulled up to the studio. He was not happy about his current assignment. Arthur had studied journalism because he wanted to be a world-class reporter; delivering important news from war zones or exotic locations. He had wanted to see the world's troubles and solutions first-hand. He had not expected to be doing this. The magazine he worked for was doing a story on some modelling agency and three guesses who had drawn the short straw to interview a bunch of airhead bimbos. Sometimes being the editor's cousin sucked.

_Morgana smirked at Arthur as he entered her office. Arthur looked at his cousin and knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. Morgana pretended to study the work on her desk for a moment before looking at Arthur._

"_Arthur I need you to do the interviews for that new modelling agency." Morgana informed._

"_Can't Merlin or Gwaine do it instead?" Arthur asked. Morgana raised an eyebrow._

"_Are you feeling alright? I thought you'd be more excited at being alone with a bunch of models?" Morgana asked. "Besides we're a respectable publication therefore do you think sending Gwaine would be wise?"_

_Arthur considered the prospect. Gwaine was one of his best mates and Arthur knew how easily he flirted with any girl he seen. Therefore Gwaine had been ready to chew his own arm off if it meant interviewing the models. It was tempting to accept just to rub it in Gwaine's face. _

"_I'm not happy about this." Arthur commented._

"_Good; then my work is done." Morgana said smirking. Arthur shook his head. His cousin really could be quite evil. _

Arthur entered the studio where the models were being photographed for the different designers' websites. Some of the clothes looked ridiculous to Arthur but according to the different reps from the designers; these were all the newest styles. Arthur approached the receptionist's desk and was directed to where the main photographers were working. Arthur walked up to the woman in charge and introduced himself.

"Yes Mr Pendragon; we've been waiting on you. Can someone fix those lights please." Nimueh ordered before leading Arthur to the dressing room. The journalist had to admit; there were some positives to this assignment. Namely the fact that some of the models were currently working on swimwear. Nimueh lead Arthur into an office.

"You'll be interviewing Vivian and Gwen. They'll be along in a moment." Nimueh said. Arthur sat down at the desk and prepared himself. A few minutes later a beautiful blonde entered the office. The interview was quite short but by the end of it; Arthur was contemplating jumping out of the window. Instead he put on a polite smile and thanked Vivian for her time. Vivian winked at him and sauntered out of the room. Arthur put his head into his hands.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur looked up and froze. A woman about his age was looking at him with concern. Her dark curly hair was hanging down her back and she was wearing a dressing gown over a formal dress. Arthur managed a nod and the woman sat down.

"My name's Guinevere but everyone calls me Gwen." Gwen smiled offering her hand.

"Arthur Pendragon, let's get this over with. I'm sure you're very busy." Arthur commented sarcastically.

"Take it you want to be here as much as I do then." Gwen laughed. Arthur straightened up at that comment.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"It's the same old routine; the girls fight over who gets to wear what; who has their hair done first and have who-can-be-the-biggest-bitch competitions. Especially since we're modelling formal dresses now. Whereas I sit aside with my books praying I don't have to show them why I've been a black belt since the age of ten." Gwen replied.

"You do martial arts?" Arthur asked; he'd done tae-kwon-do in university.

"Karate." Gwen answered. "Anyway shouldn't you be doing some interview?"

"Right; so Guinevere when did you start modelling?" Arthur asked as he switched on his Dictaphone to record the interview.

"It's Gwen and I started modelling during university." Gwen answered.

"You went to university?" Arthur asked; he hadn't expected that. Then again, he didn't expect to be interviewing a black belt.

"Yeah; I have a degree in English Literature. I'm hoping to do a PGCE to become a teacher." Gwen replied.

"A teacher who's a former model, every teenage boy's dream." Arthur grinned. Gwen laughed.

"Well I'm going back to university in September; so the modelling is a slightly steady wage until then. It was either model or help my brother in his garage and I wasn't going to do that." Gwen explained.

"Why? You'd ruin your nails?" Arthur retorted.

"No; I'm too clumsy to be let around any heavy equipment." Gwen laughed, raising the skirt on her dress to show Arthur the battered white trainers on her feet. "I can't even walk in heels."

"So much for models being graceful." Arthur joked. He was beginning to enjoy himself. Maybe there was more to models than pretty faces and empty heads. "Alright Guinevere next question; what is the benefits of being a model?"

"Many say it's the clothes or the travel but I think the best benefit of being a model is some of the genuinely nice people you meet, whether they're a model or a photographer or a make-up artist or even the person cleaning the studio. It's nice to know there are some decent people out there. Also once the stress of a show or a shoot is over; there's usually a laugh to be had. Especially when you see the photos and realise how stupid you look pulling a pose." Gwen answered honestly.

"Any downsides?" Arthur asked.

"I suppose the pressure on looking 'prefect'." Gwen put air quotes around the last word. "You can't be anything less than flawless and if they think you're flawed then you're out. If you make a mistake, you're out. That's why so many of the girls are mean. They're scared of screwing up. I don't like that; it can really affect people in terrible ways. That's the main downside and the fact I'm not allowed junk food the day before or of a shoot. The second I finish; I'm going straight to the chippy."

"Interesting; you mentioned looking perfect. Define your version of looking perfect." Arthur asked, putting the model to the test. She talked about being different to other models but when push came to shove, was she really?

"Trick question. You want me to put a label onto perfection so that it can be twisted around for your own needs. Looking perfect can vary; it can be someone on their wedding day or a child in a neat school uniform. It could also be someone who just got out of bed or finished a workout. The idea of looking perfect is overrated. It's whenever you personally think you look perfect; that's what matters." Gwen replied honestly.

Arthur nodded and stopped the tape recording and smiled at Gwen. The young woman was the opposite of what he expected. She was open and friendly; she was well-educated and clearly not an airhead and did martial arts. Add to the fact that she was stunning; especially in the robe and gown outfit she was wearing. Arthur packed away his stuff and walked with Gwen to the shoot where the models she was working with were posing with male models in tuxedos.

"So Guinevere I just have one more question." Arthur stated.

"What's that?" Gwen asked; she'd liked the journalist. Aside from his obvious good looks; they'd gotten along well and had a laugh. It was the most fun interview she'd ever had.

"Would you like to go for a drink with me tomorrow night?" Arthur asked, offering her his phone number.

Gwen grinned and stepped into the studio. "I'd like that."

"See you then." Arthur said, kissing her cheek. "Nice dress by the way."

"Thanks." Gwen smiled as Arthur walked away and she shut the studio door.


End file.
